robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
King Buxton
King Buxton was a box shaped competitor with two lifting spikes at the front and a circular saw at the back. It was also invertible, allowing it to run even when it was flipped over. It competed from Series 2 to Series 5 and also Series 7, reaching the semi-finals of its first appearance and losing to Roadblock, the reigning champions. In Series 4, the robot's name was shortened to King B3 and thereafter it was renamed King B Powerworks after the motors, which were run at the highest voltage the rules would allow. King B Powerworks arsenal included simple lifting mechanism, which had spikes on the ends, and a small cutting disc that spun at 8000 RPM. These weapons were very efficient in its early years, but towards the end of Robot Wars, King B was strongly outclassed in size and weapons, and often suffered early on. King B Powerworks had a tendency to go berserk; two of its losses in Extreme 1 were for this reason. Despite being outmatched in size and weaponry by new robots as the show progressed, King Buxton never lost in the first round of the main competition. Rivalry The team had an infamous rivalry with Team Franklin, having come up against them in both the second and third wars. King Buxton came out on top in series 2, but 101 had its revenge by winning the rematch in series 3. The two teams put this rivalry behind them when they combined to win the 'Tag Team Terror' competition at the end of the fourth series. The friendship didn't last though as in the final, with their opponents already defeated, the 'teammates' began to battle each other in the arena. In Extreme Series 1, the two re-entered as reigning Tag Team Terror Champs, but lost in the first round due to the berserk tendencies of King B Powerworks, and the points scored against 101 from its opponents Mega Morg and Diotoir. Both sides blamed the other for the loss, and fought in a vengeance battle, with 101 finally coming out on top. King B Powerworks submitted and acknowledged the superiority of the other robot, promising to continue the Tag Team partnership, but neither team participated in Extreme 2, so it did not take place. Robot History Series 2 King Buxtons first run was wobbly, in the Gauntlet it seemed to have difficulty with control and was jumpy and erratic but nevertheless managed a respectable distance enought to qualify. Its trial started similarly with the robot almost driving off the joust platform before it met Matilda but again it did enough to earn a decent leaderboard position. Its first battle was against Robo-Doc, a robot that had matched it fairly evenly across the Gauntlet and Trial. Despite Robo-Doc's bigger size, King Buxton was able to push it across the arena and into the House Robots on several occassions giving it the judges decision. Against heat favourites All Torque in the heat final it once again put its four wheel drive to good use and pushed All Torque into the pit. In its Semi-Final it was the only robot to complete the Gauntlet, pitting Shunt in the process. Now making a name for itself as a dark horse for the title, it managed enough points in the pinball trial to go through and despite a good onslaught against Roadblock that pushed the latter into the CPZ, King Buxton just couldn't overcome the reigning champions and ended the battle on fire with its wheels hacked into by Roadblock. Series 3 King Buxton immediately lifted Eric, but was then raised off the ground by Eric, and lost one of its spike tips. King Buxton pushed Eric near the pit but got stuck on the edge. Eric reversed into King Buxton, freeing it, but drove into the pit itself. However, King Buxton hammered Weld-Dor into submission in the second round, before fighting 101 in a grudge match. In this battle both robots got under each other, before 101 was pushed into Matilda but King Buxton. 101 pushed King Buxton with its auto-firing spike over the flame pit. King Buxton attacked 101 but 101 escaped and drove at King Buxton, which was pushed into Shunt, who used its axe. King Buxton got stuck on one of 101's tracks. Eventually it escaped, but started smoking at the end. The fight went to a judge's decision, and King Buxton lost the match. Series 4 King B3 had a tough run as 17th seed, as it had been placed in the same heat as Chaos 2. It still made its mark, slamming Attila the Drum into the side wall convincingly, which put it through. Against Atomic, the larger robot pressed its flipper on top of King B3, pushing it around the arena. However, Atomic's flipper broke off after slamming into a wall. Meanwhile, King B3 caught fire and broke down, being pitted by Sir Killalot. Extreme 1 King B Powerworks was not very successful in Extreme 1, as its first appearance saw it go berserk in the Tag Team Terror. Due to the immense lack of control, and the aggression of Diotoir and Mega Morg on its partner 101, the Tag Team Terror Champs lost their title. As a result, partners turned on each other in a Vengeance Battle. However, King B Powerworks went berserk once more after being axed by Shunt. King B Powerworks was caught by Sgt. Bash, and pitted, taking the sergeant with them. King B Powerworks redeemed itself when it was chosen to act as a veteran against the Wild Cards. Fighting Draven, the two robots glanced off each other until King B Powerworks slid beneath Draven in a technique often used by Panic Attack. Steering Draven into the pit release, it dumped the newcomers down the pit for the win. Its final appearance was in a Mayhem. Here, it fought Tornado and The Steel Avenger. It played very little part in the opening fight, as The Steel Avenger immobilised Tornado. Soon after, it evaded damage from the flipper of The Steel Avenger, but lost one of its wheels on impact with the Willoughby machine. However, The Steel Avenger was hurled onto its side by Matilda's new flywheel in the closing seconds. The judges, based on damage, awarded the win to The Steel Avenger, naming the fight as the best Mayhem in Extreme. Series 5 Series 7 King B started in the same heat as the 5th seed Dantomkia, and was expected to progress to the second round. It claimed the best weapon was 'speed and power' but it didn't shown early on in it's first round match between Dantomkia, Hassacks Hog 2 and Rick. After Dantomkia immobilised Hassocks Hog 2, it grabbed Rick and King B tried to flip it over. King B continued to stay away from the action as Dantomkia showed its respect for the experienced machine. Dantomkia nearly flipped Rick out of the arena and then persisted to shove King B against the angle grinders. King B escaped but was chased by the seeded machine. A few flips didn't cause much damage and it shoved Dantomkia against the arena wall. Very good driving allowed it to escape Dantomkia and atttack Rick at the same time. It went through on a judges decision to face IG-88 in the second round. King B tried to meet IG-88 at the front. It gave up and got a slam from the axe, then took multiple blows, one of which sent it out of commision to be counted out by Refbot. King B Powerworks, as one of the oldest competing robots, returned for the All-Stars Tournamount. Pussycat chose to target it with its twin four-toothed blades, which occupied King B's attention for much of the battle. As Dantomkia defeated Behemoth, it targeted King B Powerworks, who put up a valiant resistance against Dantomkia. However, Pussycat leaped in again, slicing both robots with its disc. This caused resistance to collapse in King B, and Dantomkia threw it out of the arena. Results |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 10 *Losses: 9 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Semi-Finals, Round 2 *Series 3: Heat Final *Series 4: Heats, Round 2 *Series 5: Heats, Round 2 *Series 6: Failed to qualify *Series 7: Heats, Round 2 Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots that fought in 5 Wars Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses